Sins
by Sexy Biznatch
Summary: Syth Violadene is captured by the Rune Knights of Prontera, befriending a High Priest named Lath Detina. Lath is worried about her well being and hires a guard to protect her, Kade Vangolzial. What Syth doesn't know, is her guild is coming to get her back


Assassin's aren't supposed to exist…and you hardly find one walking the streets, _anywhere. _Oh they're there, but you just don't know where they are. I stared down at Prontera as the airship landed on a deserted patch of land, narrowing my crimson eyes. Leonidas was the first to step off the ship, dark brown eyes unmoving. "Syth, make sure everyone gets off the airship safely, we'll meet in Nifhelm shortly after we take care of business." In other words, we're out to go find this guy so we can murder him. "I'm counting on you." He moved his index finger, the higher class assassin's moving to his side. "We will see you there."

I nodded, following after him with the newcomers at my tail. "We need to stock up on potions, use cloak, if you get caught…then you'll get burned at the stake." My black combat boots hit the floor with a thud, soho bells ringing gently from the upcoming breeze. Tilting my head back, my lips pulled into a thin smile. "Stealth, don't forget that." Everyone piled off of the airship and onto the cement, quickly cloaking before someone could find out that we were there. "Move out." I mumbled quietly, "Meet at Nifhelm in the town square." I broke off into a sprint, my long tied up hair flying behind me.

---

I pulled the reins back before my Peco went too far, my twin blades hanging by my side. Glaring slowly at the knights, I jumped off the Peco gracefully, landing on my armored feet. "I'm sure you knights know who I am…" I smirked, hands lacing together behind my back. "If you're going to join my guild, then you're going to have to have agility." Out of no where, I pulled out my blade and placed the tip in front of a knight's neck, seeing that she had flinched. "Do not show weakness, for if you are a girl…then the enemy will just take you and _break _you."

"R-Ryan!" My messenger ran up to me panting, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Assassins!!" He shouted, "They're in the market place, hurry!"

"Shit…" I hopped back onto the Peco, sliding the blade back into it's case and pulling the reins to the side. "We'll continue this tomorrow, find Leonora, she'll tell you what to do." I kicked the mammal's side roughly, causing it to run towards the market place.

---

"_Damn it!_" I hissed just as a whitesmith stopped me with his one handed axe, my lips curling up into a snarl. Somehow, the smart bastard knew that I was there. Uncloaking, I flung my arms across my chest, fingers touching my shoulder blades just as my Infilator katars were pulled out of thin air, my ragged looking clothes flying upwards with a blood-thirsty grin on my face. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life." He growled, running towards at me and swinging his axe, but missing. I ducked, one of my katars slicing through his flesh, and the other pushed through his chest.

"S-shit!" He bit his bottom lip, falling onto his knees while blood gushed out of his wounds.

I smiled triumphantly, pulling out my weapons and stepping on his back while I threw the white potions to someone. "You should have ran, but I guess naïve people like you don't really know what to do when you're about to die…"

"_Syth!_" Someone screamed, "Behind you!" Before I could turn my head, two twin blades were across from my neck, freezing me. Oh shit.

---

I smirked as I caught what seemed to be their leader, what a shame…such a pretty girl. She didn't look back at me, but instead she didn't move, or anything. "Some nerve you have…showing up here in Prontera. You know it's the main land of the Lord Knights, you're very _smart._"

She growled, "How dare you insult my-!"

"Ah…" I shook my head with a small smile, "You forget…I'm the one in charge, I'm the one who can kill you with a swift movement, remember your place, you damn _assassin._ Now tell your crew to drop the stuff they're stealing, and follow me."

---

I narrowed my eyes as the cocky Lord Knight ordered me to follow him after he insulted my people, I shook my head slowly as everyone dropped what they were holding. "Funny, last time I checked, assassins ruled Prontera, until you guys came along." I grunted as I grabbed his hands quickly when he was off guard, bringing up my leg and kicking him in the face. He shouted from surprise, letting go of me. "_RUN! _I'LL COVER FOR YOU!!" I yelled at them, the uninformed thieves and assassins cloaking and running at the same time. He snarled, slamming down both of his blades and just barely missing my bare shoulder.

I did a somersault in the air, pulling out thin daggers and throwing them at the knights who came after me skillfully. Landing on the ground, I moved my head to the side, kicking the damned Lord Knight who tried to cut my head off. His swords jabbed into the dirt, knights surrounding me like a pack of wolves after a deer. I jumped over one of the guard's, but not before drawing blood from his neck. He fell to the ground with blood squirting out of his neck like a fountain, people trying to tend to him. Someone knocked my katars from my red stained hands, raising their fist to punch my cheek. I dodged it as fast as I could, pulling out my gutter and stabbing it into their stomach while twisting it, and pulling out their intestines.

He groaned, falling to the ground. "Alright, that's enough!!" The Lord Knight tried to grab my soho bells, but I pulled my leg backwards and kicked him straight in the face, bruises appearing. He ripped off some of the access amour, including his helmet. He revealed light brown hair and dark green eyes, tan muscles gripping tightly at his sword. The LK made a defense position, a mysterious green glow surrounding his blades. Oh shit…_OH SHIT!!_ I made a run for it, trying to escape before he could kill me.

Somehow, it sliced off the fabric that was holding my hair together, my silky blood soaked hair flying everywhere. This made it easier for him to grab me, holding me close by my hair. I winced, at the sudden contact. "We've caught her, and you better not try anything funny…"

---

I brought the prisoner back to guild's base, Lighthalzen. Her bony wrists were bound with a special type of metal- not even she could pick it's lock. She growled behind me, refusing to hold onto my amour and just waiting to fall off the mount. "Where are you taking me?"

"Silence." A fellow Lord Knight replied to her.

"We're here, now get off." I ordered, earning a glare from her, soon followed by her jumping down with her knees buckling, but regaining balance. I pulled her towards a battered building, pushing her inside of the abandoned pub house filled with laughing guild mates who were passing around mugs of beer and different types of food. "I've caught an assassin!!" I said proudly, people gapping at me while some congratulated me.

"Yeah sure, I actually sacrificed myself, but you won't tell them that, enjoy the limelight now, but soon enough, you'll be six feet under." She mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. Ryker, take her to the dungeon, and I'll see to her punishment after Lath gets here." He nodded, taking her chains out of my hands and leading her down cement stairs along with the back up guards and soldiers.

---

I slid off Aase's Peco, smiling at her gratefully. "Thanks, I owe you one." I smiled brightly at her before running into Valkeria's guild base that was filled to the brim with knights throwing booze around and velvet red couches. I raised an eyebrow, "Ryan, why'd you call me here?! You know I'm busy!"

"Oh-! Lath!" He smiled at me, "Just follow Valdis down to the dungeon." He pointed to the girl next to him, "The injured are down there."

She got up, leading me away. I rolled my eyes, "Some guild leader you are, partying up here and taking swings of alcohol while people in the dungeon are suffering." Slowly walking down the stairs, Valdis retreated back to the party, for god knows who. The only noise was groaning and the sound of my silent footsteps, finally seeing a few cages and wooden beds. "Uh…I'm the Priest." I smiled, "Lath Detina."

"Oh thank god you're here!" Ari ran up to me, "They called me down here, but since I'm an Acolyte, I couldn't do much…" She muttered quietly.

I smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, I'll take over from here." I kneeled down next to a wounded solider who had a huge gash in his arm, placing my hands an inch apart from the abused flesh. A light blue glow formed around both of my hands and around his forearm, his skin forming back together. Ari sat down on the bed, hands folded into her lap.

"I'd be careful down here if I were you…" She said quietly in a soft voice, "There's a Assassin Cross in here…"

"_What?_" My eyes widened, "How'd-?!"

"_Shh!!_" She placed a finger to her lips, glancing around. "They captured her, and I think she's hurt from her ragged breathing…"

"O-oh…okay, you go back to the church before you get hurt, alright?"

---

I heard those damn Priests whispering about me, but I let it slide. Why must everyone think that Assassins are bad? They've got a damn heart too. I heard the Priest- Lath, if that was his name…shuffling his feet over to the cage I was stuck in, keys rattling. Those asses took my damn katars…Better give them back, or else I'm going to go on a killing rampage. I could dimly see a flash of light blond hair and blue robes, blue note headphones and winged ears. Before I knew it, I could feel warm bony fingers unlocking my cuffs. "Don't do anything weird…" He mumbled quietly, "If you run around in your position, you won't get far." There was blue glowing around my body, the pain slowly going away.

"Do you know who I am? I thought that Acolyte told me to stay away from me." I pulled my arm away from him, my head hitting the brick wall with a soft thump. "You sounded afraid."

"O-oh, you heard that?" Lath smiled nervously.

"Yeah," I tilted my head to the side, sighing. "Assassins hear everything."

"I see…" He said quietly, "I suppose you know my name also."

"Yeah…"

He gently brushed a hand across my torn up back, healing it in the process. "You know…the hardest jobs are Paladin and Priest, you know why?"

"Why…?" I muttered.

"Because, it's easy to tear up everything in your path, but the hardest thing to do is give life and protect." I could hear the smile in his voice, "You aren't so different as the LK or Stalkers, you got…forced into hiding."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically, "You're a Priest, don't you have…to go baptize people or something?"

"Oh, that just flat out hurt!" He laughed, "I'm Lath Detina, and you are?"

"It's not very safe to tell an Assassin your name, you do know that, right?" I stared at him straight in the eye, crimson crashing with hazel.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Syth, Syth Violadene."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He stood up, without another word and left the nice little cozy cage I might call home, closing it behind him with a click and locking it. I'm not sure Priests are supposed to be friends with murders, shit! I forgot! Leonidas is going to kill me for getting captured…Wait, I didn't really get captured. I sacrificed myself in order for everyone else to escape, goddamned wusses. I sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position and tapping my fingers on the stone that I was sitting on. This…is going to be a long day, isn't it?

---

"How did _she _of all people, get captured?" There was no emotion on my face, and no one could tell what I was thinking about in the inside, I like it that way. I glared at the assassins who came in the guild base with their hands on their knees while panting.

"S-she made herself a distraction s-so we could g-get away!" A thief stuttered, eyes directed to the black tile.

"Brave of her, but _stupid _of you guys to not fucking _help _her!" I growled, grabbing a random person's shirt and pulling his face closer to mine while narrowing my eyes. "Assassins aren't supposed to exist, now that we're about to lose another Assassin Cross, what the hell are we going to do?!" I spat in his face, throwing him aside to the floor without a second thought. "Crowler, take care of their punishment, the rest of you maggots, let's start planning to get Syth back." I ducked under a piece of maroon fabric, punching the paper thin wall in the process. "We can't bare to lose another like her."

---

**THE NEXT DAY…**

I slowly woke up after sleeping on the hard rock, wincing as I heard my bones crack back into place. I could barely see, but I heard keys jingling and vibrations from the cage opening. A tray slid to my feet and along with a glass mug, a guard staring down at me like I was some lower class. "Aren't you going to eat?" He questioned me.

Oh let me tell you something, I am so _not _a morning person. I snarled, standing up and grabbing the glass mug and throwing it against the wall, hearing it shatter. "I don't drink alcohol, and I don't want your _damn _food either!" I hissed, picking up the silver tray and throwing it against the metal bars. "Now get the fuck out before I rip your _eyes_ out." I said coldly, the guard backing up from fear and closing the cage. "That's what I thought."

I sat back down on the stone, my bloody long hair falling over my shoulders and onto my knees as I pulled them up to my chest. So this is what it feels to be captured, not being able to see the light, being kept in a small cage and your only accompany are the rats scurrying by occasionally. Getting annoying by my hair, I ripped a small piece of fabric from my clothes, using it to tie up my hair. There was the metallic scent of blood, and I could taste it in my mouth. I remember when I was growing up my parents told me not to bother caring about those stupid children who always kept away from me, because they both knew how sweet I really was. Those damned naïve kids with parents that were High Priests, Lord Knights, Snipers, Paladins, Champions, Bards, High Wizards, Stalkers, and Creators…If you were _really _special, your parents would be a second transcendent job, but of course, they'd always spoil you and that would get you nowhere.

---

I sighed, rubbing my temples as Ryker told me that the assassin had thrown everything against the wall and had made a huge mess. "Okay, I think it's time to torture the answers out of our little prisoner…" I smiled, standing up and taking the keys from his belt loop. "Get Valdis to come down, and send in back up, we can't let her escape."

"Yes sir." He mumbled, proceeding to fulfill my request.

---

"L-let me _go_!!" I fought against the guards that were taking me out of the cage, removing the cuffs while I tried to kick them. "Damn it, let me down!!"

"S-stop struggling!!"

They had to drag me into the torturing room on my knees while I thrashing all of my limbs, trying to get away. The guards slammed me against a slab of stone, bruising my ribs. I spat into one of their faces just as I hit the stone, a light appearing on the Lord Knight's scarred face. "What the fuck do you want with me?!" I growled at him, people holding my arms behind my back.

"My dear, I just want _answers_, and you're going to give them to me." He smirked, running a finger across my cheek, "Now…where are you guys hiding?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you!" I narrowed my eyes, "I'm not going to betray my people."

---

"_No_, we can't do that, guards are guiding the secret passage since WOE, we should know what their weaknesses are." I folded my hands together, the bridge of my nose resting on my fingers. "Okay," I placed a thin finger on the base of the Valkeria's guild, "The weakest place near their guild base is the west entrance for the Somatology Lab, we'll cut through there and take the path next to the Noghalt Horizon." I was feeling more confident by now, sliding my finger down. "We'll take them down from the inside, after we get through the Noghalt, we have to go in from the building of the Rekenber Corporation and go through the tunnel leading to the Pub. After we get there, we should be able to find the dungeon to where they might be keeping Syth at. Once we get there, we have to go through the Somatology Lab."

Aiden shook his head, "Not possible, the Somatology Laboratory is the hardest dungeon to get through, remember? The clones?"

"They're the spirits of the dumped experimental bodies, you idiot." Isam glared at him, brushing her black hair out of her face. "Kathryne Keyron casts a jupital thunder that hits 30 times, we have to counter it."

"With _what_?" Aiden turned to her, "Did you forget? We're all assassins, we don't have a fucking High Priest or Professor!"

"Then we'll just have to go get one." I replied, standing up. "Get more white potions and SP potions, if we run out of SP, then we're screwed."

---

They grabbed me by my arms as I refused to talk, the Lord Knight kicking the stone table out the way, a few people bringing in a tub filled to the brim with ice cold water. "Are you ready to talk?" He looked down at me, "Or do we need to hear you scream some more?"

I sucked in the bitter tasting air from clenched teeth, bringing up my head to look straight at him. "What makes you think I'll talk now?"

"Bold," He chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll get rid of that. Dunk her."

I grit my teeth, preparing myself for the impact of the cold water hitting my skin. They pushed me into the water, my eyes widening. My vision was blurry, and all I could feel was ice bumping against my flesh, squeezing my eyes shut. They finally brought me back up, my now loose hair sprawled across my back, water dripping down from my hair to the floor. I was shivering, guards ready to put me back in.

Oh god, fuck, I'm going to die, aren't I? They submerged me back into the liquid, bubbles coming out of my mouth and popping at the surface. I couldn't breath, trying to hold on to reality. Pulling me back out, they threw me against the wall, closing the cuffs around my wrists. I groaned, wanting to fall on my knees, but the chains wouldn't allow me to. The Lord Knight smirked, "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be dead."

I coughed out blood onto his shoes, a thin smile on my face with blood trickling down my neck. "Is that such a good idea? If you kill me, then you won't get your beloved answers."

"I don't care if I get my answers or not, you're just getting on my nerves." He grabbed the knife the guard was holding, wedging it into my arm and dragging it down to the bone that was connecting my arm to my hand. I hissed, crying out loudly. "Is that enough for you?" Removing the knife from my arm, he jabbed it into my inner thigh, cutting around it. I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head while trying to maintain my pride. He dropped it to the floor, someone handing him a torch with crackling flames, my eyes larger then saucer plates. He smirked, holding the flames under my forearm which was still connected to my socket, well…not for long.

As soon as it brunt my flesh, I screamed in agony. "_FUCK!!_"

---

I jumped as I heard a bloodcurdling scream, dropping the cup of holy water I was holding in my hands. "D-did you hear that?!"

"Oh…must be Ryan trying to get answers out of that Assassin." Ari replied to me, taking a paper towel and wiping up the spilled water while picking up the gold cup and handing it to me. "Probably torturing her."

"_What_?" My jaw was hanging open, "Would would he do that?!"

"To find out where all the Assassins are hiding."

"H-he's going to kill her!"

"Why would you care?"

"She's a living soul, you can't just kill her like that! Take over for me till I get back." I raced over to the door and jumped onto some random person's mount, kicking it's side.

---

I shrieked in pain as they placed the fire in the slit on my inner thigh, trashing my head to the side. "R-Ryan! What the hell are you doing?!" The same High Priest who took to my wounds yesterday came in running, knocking the torch out of his hands and into the water that they had soaked me in. "Why are you burning her?!" Lath ran over to me, unlocking the cuffs and catching me as I fell into his arms. "You're going to kill her!!"

"That's what I was sort of aiming for." He rolled his eyes, "I have business to take care of, take care of her so we can continue this tomorrow." Before I knew it, I blacked out, words fading.

---

"_What_?" I turned my head to stare at him in shock, "You aren't doing this to her again! Look at her!" I signaled over to stiffened body in my arms, pulling her frozen body closer to mine. The ends of her hair was brunt, her blood drenching my clean robes. "Oh god…" I laid her unconscious body to the wall, placing my hands over the large cut covering almost her whole arm. The flesh began to weave back together, moving onto her thigh and touching the sides of her bloody and burned thigh. Her cheek was burned, along with the palm of her hand. Slowly holding her hand between my own, being extra careful to heal her red fingertips.

I slowly got up, picking up a bloody knife from the floor and dipping it into the water. Taking it out, I walked back over to the deadly girl who was laying on the wall with her crimson eyes closed, sitting down while laying her head on my shoulder. Taking the brunt part of her hair, I took the knife and cut it off with a disgusting dead sound. It sounded kind of like…how dead leaves would crunch under your shoes. I did this until her hair had no trace of being burned, and was even. Her hair was up to her neck now, soaked in god knows who's blood. Attempting to pick her limp body up, I carried her back to the cage she was originally in, taking off the robe I was wearing and laying it on the floor. "God bless you…" I mumbled as I carefully and gently placed her down, my arms and legs about to give out any moment now.

I don't remembered the day to why I turned so nice…my parents were a special kind of job, a transcendent job. They were both Archbishops, they were always so busy…so they never had time for me. I always was an outcast, Novices and early first classes picking on me for my girly posture and looks. If they only knew that my parents were Archbishops, they would have been silenced, but I didn't want to make friends who only used me to get special treatment from the Church and battlefield. A few years back…Dark Chasers murdered my parents while I was outside the field of Prontera, trying to catch a Poring. They were trying to come after me…but Rangers found me and refused to give me over to the Dark Chasers and Stalkers of Rachel. The Snipers told me that they wanted to have an Archbishop's royal blood to sacrifice to the Ice Titan deep beneath the icy caves in the hidden Holy Grounds.

Getting up quickly, I took off to the Black Market, a brilliant idea coming to mind. I walked deep through the market, seeing all these disgusting items and mysterious hooded people. I stopped in front of a crappy building, slowly entering and seeing a variety of people sitting down on couches while someone was taking care of the customers on the other side of a wooden counter. Approaching it, I smiled without ease. "I'm looking…for a fighter."

"A fighter, eh?" The bulky man grinned at me, "Priests usually stay away from the Black Market."

"Yeah, well I need someone to take care of a friend." I replied dully.

"Alright then, what job?"

"…Stalker or a Dark Chaser."

"Our last Dark Chaser left, so I'm afraid you'll have to go with the Stalker…Follow me." He jerked his thumb to the back room, walking without me. Finally, I caught up with him inside of the dark room, glancing around at all the items. "This guy is a killer, someone you do _not _want to screw around with." He led me over to a cage, knocking on the wall behind it. "Kade, wake up."

"_What_?" A chilling voice replied, stepping out of the shadows and more into the light so he could see us. The dark man took out his keys, sticking them into the key hole and unlocking it. The Stalker calmly walked out with golden snake like eyes. He had dark shaggy brown hair and Succubus horns sticking out of the sides of his head, along with devil winged ears and a maroon fur coat.

"Business." He left us alone to talk, "Don't take too long."

"I won't." I looked up at him, shifting my weight to one foot to another uncomfortably under his stare. "What's your name?" He looked at me as if I had twos heads, finally sighing and replying to me.

"Kade Vangolzial."

"Weapon and amour?"

"Seven plus boned Gakkung, dark framed amour."

I smiled, "Perfect, I need you to protect an Assassin for me…it's not going to be easy, she's stubborn."

"Assassins don't need protection."

"I know that." I replied, leaning against the wall. "There's this purified metal that binds your wrists together preventing you from doing nothing- really. When you get thrown into the dungeon I'll take your belt so they won't take your weapons and draggers, and I'll switch whoever's in charge of the cuffs into normal ones so you can get out of them as much as you want to your comfort."

---

I woke up moments later only to find myself back in the damned cage sleeping on top of a soft warm blue robe. My eyes were half lidded, holding the robe close to my body since I was still soaked and it was freezing down here in the dungeon. All of a sudden the cage opened and in stumbled a Stalker with devil horns and winged ears with a maroon fur coat. His hands were bound together with the same type of metal that my hands were cuffed with, surrounding both of the wrists like jewelry, except it prevented you from doing really anything. The guard closed the gate roughly, glaring at both of us and spat at the floor. "Damn Assassins and Stalkers, you're all the same."

I quickly got up, getting in a defense position and eyeballing him carefully. "Why the hell are you in here?!"

"Chill out," He said calmly, sitting down on with his hands on his knees, watching me. "Is that the Priest's robe?"

I raised an eyebrow, relaxing my muscles and letting my arms fall to my sides. "Yeah, how'd you know?" This guy…better not violate me while I'm sleeping, otherwise I'm going to rip off his genitals. I looked down at Lath's robe, a small smile forming across my lips. That bastard better not be frozen to death by now, otherwise I can't thank him properly when he's dead.

---

"He told me to protect you in here, so that you won't get tortured." I replied to the Assassin Cross that was standing a few feet in front of me with cropped blond hair and bright crimson red that you could spot out even when you're in the dark. I stood up, a few inches taller then her. "Syth Violadene, am I correct? It's nice to meet you…I'm Kade Vangolzial."

She narrowed her eyes as if I were her enemy, taking a step back. "I don't need protection, I thought he knew that."

"Yeah, but apparently he doesn't really give a damn about your opinion, just whether you're safe or not." I smirked, "So, what are you in here for?" I sat back down onto the dirty stone, dust flying upwards, making me want to hurl up what I had for dinner yesterday.

Syth stared at me suspiciously before answering my question, leaning against the brick wall with her head thrown backwards. "I had to make sure the people I was leading to our guild base got there safely, so I did everything I could to get them the hell out of here."

I nodded, "Ah…the work of a noble leader."

"I'm not the leader."

"Then who is?"

"That's not something I'm supposed to say," She smiled absently, tilting her head to look at me. "Especially to a Stalker."

I gave her smile a paltry one of my own, "I can respect that."

---

I rested my cheek on the palm of my hand while Crowler and Isam pulled out some weapons that they had stolen while we had our little trip to Al de Baran the other day. Isam took out another pair of Infiltator katars, dropping them in front of me with a hand on her hip. "You better thank me for that, you don't know how many Creators I had to fight in order to get to those." She muttered, pulling out two pairs of House Augers, a Fortune Sword, a few poisonous daggers, and a combo of HaeDongGum. As stupid as they should…they're pretty good, I just prefer not to say it and make a fool out of myself.

I smiled with a satisfied look on my face, "Perfect." I said simply, "How many potions did you get?"

"About a hundred…" Crowler muttered, "We aren't bringing the beginners, are we?"

"Hell no!" Isam blurted out, covering her mouth as I glared at her.

"Isam's right though, we have to move quickly before anyone finds us, and we can't protect the thieves and new Assassins, they'll drag us down."

"Agreed, when are we going?"

"It's probably going to take us a week or so in order to get there, so we leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. The beginners are going to have to take care of themselves, and train near the base. When we get back, they better be worth while to have in our guild."

---

Dawn broke, but you couldn't tell since it was always so dark in Nifhelm. Isam strapped the curved light weight metal pata blades onto her wrists, ripping the cork of the practically useless red potion and downing it in two gulps to heal her previous wounds. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good, follow me, and don't make a sound." I ran forwards on the tip of my toes, my eyes narrow as I felt the presence of Nightmares closing in on us. "Crowler, Bohimea, take care of them, Larsum, cover our tracks.

---

Fucking god, I couldn't sleep all night- or what seemed to be night- because of Kade, bastard kept me on my toes so I refrained from sleeping or anything near to dozing off to taking a nap. I endlessly banged my head against the wall with no expression on my face until Kade woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. He gave me a brief look, blinking. "And why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep all night." I replied blandly, clicking my tongue. "Why are you up?"

"I'm usually up so I can sneak past the guards and get something to eat." He smiled at me smugly, "So, what do you do around here?" Kade raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? We're prisoners, in a dungeon, it's dark, and we're going to get tortured." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Now what the hell do _you _fucking think we're supposed to do while we have cuffs around our wrists?"

"Oh-!" He scrambled up to his feet, grinning and pulling out a small pin and sticking it into the- Wait…_What_-?! There isn't supposed to be a keyhole in our cuffs! Kade snapped them open, throwing them carelessly on the ground with a sharp clang and working on the other one. He rubbed the sore spot around his wrists, sighing with relief. Kade tilted his head towards me, staring at me with his golden eyes. His lips curved upwards in a small smirk, "I forgot to tell you, Lath replaced the guard's cuffs with normal metal so I can do whatever I want with them."

I directed my glare at the stone floor, cussing under my breath. "Bastard didn't do the same with me…"

"That's because he didn't know you before." Kade rolled his eyes at me.

"W-what?! You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"…"

---

The little things in life can be annoying, such as those damn High Wizards. A wizard stopped me with a loud shout and determined black eyes. "_Ignis!_" He screamed the words in Latin, a large wall of fire appearing in front of him, trying to protect their city.

I smiled, "That's not going to do much. _Animus_." I said quietly so he couldn't hear, preparing my katars for a soul breaker. "_Anima_!" There was a dark flash of purple leaving a trail after my katars that swung in a line up in the air, the fire disappearing and breaking the warlock's skin. Isam placed a thin hand on my shoulder, "Don't spend too much time in this city, we've got to keep moving to Ayothaya, Star Gladiators."

"Easy."

"Then let's keep going."

---

"Oh shit!" I quickly wrapped the cuffs around my wrists before a guard could see me, acting like I wasn't doing anything. He gave me a stupid look before going onto Syth and staring at her from the bars. "Ryan wishes to see you."

"_Wow_, he sounds like a rapist." I snickered, earning a glare from the guard. "I'm sorry, carry on."

"Why does he want to talk to me for? Wasn't burning me inside out good enough for him?" She leaned against the wall, rags brushing against her thighs. There were two worn out black belts keeping her outfit together while folded fabric were around her hips wrapped around with gold and jewels, her amour obviously crushed by the soldiers and taken away.

"He wants to get answers out of you, and he expects you to come, you too." He glanced at me, "Whatever the hell your name is." I narrowed my eyes at this, deciding to let it go.

"Tell Ryan that I'm not coming unless he gives me a reason, and I want him to get this bastard a different cage. Do it _now." She ordered. Funny…she's the prisoner, but it seems as if he's the one who's afraid, not Syth. He nodded, skittering away before she could murder him. Syth turned to me, sighing. "Don't talk or they'll rip your throat out, and you'll be wheezing all the way to the graveyard." That somewhat gave me the chills, and the fact that her dull red eyes were unmoving and held no expression what-so-ever. "If you can't stand it in here, then why'd you take the job?"_

"_Cause I keep my promises."_

_Before I could say anything else, the guard came back with his hand on his blade. "He just wants to talk to you, don't get him angry, you don't want to see him angry."_

"_Oh, and you don't want to make me angry." She rolled her eyes, "Fuck him, I'm not coming."_

"_Then I'm going to have to force you, as much as I don't want to." He opened the cage, stepping in and pulling out his sword. "Alright, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way."_

_I could feel her breathing hitch, causing my hand to reach out to get my sharpened ragged long blades. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't let that happen." I smirked, pulling one out from the darkness and standing up between them. "I believe…that I have a promise to keep." Snarling, I ran towards the scared form and thrust the oddly shaped blade into his neck, slamming him against the stone wall and decapitating him. His blood spurted out of his neck, a thick bone jutting out of the slab of meat. I sneered, bringing the blade up to my lips, picking up his head by the hair and turning to Syth. She had a satisfying surprised and amused look across her beautiful pale face, my tongue sneaking out to take a taste of the guard's bitter tasting but delicious blood. I smacked my lips with a simper look on my face, "Delicious."_


End file.
